


Pitter-Patter

by kihyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, UHHH theres slight jicheol, but like, i guess, idk what this is???, it's implied that seungcheol leaves so, take that as u will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyun/pseuds/kihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which soonyoung lives below jihoon and he's forced to listen to the constant thumping of jihoon's dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitter-Patter

5 weeks. for five entire weeks now, soonyoung has heard the same rhythmic stomps coming from the apartment above him at least thrice a week. this wouldn't be a problem if it happened at a normal hour like 5 pm. soonyoung could maybe listen to music or even leave his house to eat until the constant stepping and sing-shouting came to a halt. but when noise keeps erupting right above your room at the unlawful hour of 2 am, there's really no escape. sure, soonyoung was nice. yeah, he was a people person, but put any sleep deprived college student in this situation and they'd eventually lose their cool, too.

there's exactly thirty-one steps in the staircase. soonyoung knows this from all his trips up and back down them, trudging and still drugged with sleep. his urgent knocking causes his fist to turn pink, much like the color of his neighbor's face whenever the handle is turned and the door marked 24B inches open shyly.

"i'm so sorry. seungcheol over there really has two left feet. please have a good night," is usually the excuse. the boy's voice is always rushed and his words are laced with something almost guilty. but before soonyoung can peek inside to catch a glimpse of seungcheol, the door is shut and soonyoung is left to feel the breeze that the door causes.

every so often, it's seungcheol that answers instead. "jihoonie, i'll get it!" is called inside the apartment and that's when soonyoung is met with a pitch black haired boy, softening his eyes and smiling apologetically. seungcheol takes the time to explain what they're doing and even offers soonyoung some water, to which soonyoung doesn't reply. he's too caught up in repeating jihoon's name in his head and wondering what the other boy could be doing

soonyoung sleeps through the night for a consecutive two weeks. that would be considered a blessing except the fact that he hasn't seen jihoon's flustered smile and pink cheeks in two weeks. there's no stepping accompanied by a faint melody, but there's also no jihoon peeking his head out from behind his apartment door. 

it's become a new hobby of soonyoung's to listen intently for any type of footsteps. as he's cooking dinner, as he's tapping his pencil against his textbooks, as he's lying in bed. he's always just waiting. there's the occasional soft pitter patter, but it's just one set of feet. it's most definitely jihoon, though. soonyoung knows the sound his feet make after so many nights at 2 am, hearing the pattern as he waited for jihoon to open the door. more often than not, soonyoung can vaguely hear what he believes to be jihoon singing. the floor separating them tended to mute the sound, but that never kept soonyoung from straining to hear.

jihoon doesn't dance anymore. so it comes as a surprise to soonyoung when he picks up on a continuous stomping sound clearly coming from jihoon's apartment, just as he lays down to sleep. pretty soon groaning and bursts of shouts join the stomping too. soonyoung takes the opportunity and races up the stairs, not wasting any time before banging on door 24B.

as soon as soonyoung's knocking starts, jihoon freezes. he emits absolutely no sound as his door is hit with so much force it's practically thrown off its hinges (not really, but soonyoung probably would if he could). the thuds on the door are substituted by soonyoung's voice calling, "jihoon? are you okay?" when there's no reply from inside, soonyoung only continues, "i know you can hear me, jihoon."

"jihoon isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

"really?!"

soonyoung's voice ended up being louder than intended, but to be fair, jihoon's words were probably the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a few years. and it's quite difficult to communicate with someone when you're literally talking into a door. so, soonyoung let silence fall over them again. maybe it would give jihoon a bit of time to calm down and talk to soonyoung, at least that's what soonyoung hoped. he let them stay like that for awhile, his eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings. he rocked back and forth on his feet as his eyes scanned every nook and cranny to the entrance of room 24B. pursing his lips, he considered how to carry on this louder-than-needed conversation.

"so, where's seungcheol? why hasn't he been dancing with you?" was what soonyoung asked. he cringed after the words left his mouth, mentally trying to pull them behind his lips. his questions made it seem like he was only there to see seungcheol. jihoon's reaction, however, was not expected.

the boy behind the door let out a loud groan followed by a yell saying, "doyoon can't even fucking sing!" there was a pause before he said anything else, soonyoung assumed he was trying to calm himself down.

"sorry about that," another pause. "i guess he decided dancing wasn't for him." jihoon let a small sigh. the volume of his voice kept decreasing with each word.

"ya know, i'm a dancer too." soonyoung became confident in his words, straightening out his back to stand up taller. "if you want a dancing partner, i'm always right below you. literally."

"are you really?" jihoon's voice vibrated through the door again, but it had regained its volume this time. he sounded hopeful, almost.

"yeah! but...only on two conditions." at that moment, one of jihoon's neighbors peered out of her doorway and quickly shushed soonyoung before immediately going back inside. he had grown used to having to shout through the door to jihoon that he no longer realized just how loud he was being. despite this, he continued talking, "we have to dance at my place. there's a good reason i live at ground level."

"and?"

"and...you have to open the door right now. your neighbors are really starting to dislike me."

soonyoung could hear a cackle from jihoon and in turn, he let a soft smile spread across his face. the next sound he heard was that of pitter patter approaching the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first published fic ever i'm sorry i'm just thirsty for more soonhoon fics


End file.
